Addiction
by Axiiizdabestt
Summary: “I don’t love you.” His spoke into her chest. “This isn’t love, sweetheart.” She laughed He looked up at her, a sly grin plastered on his face. A devious look in his onyx eyes. “No, It’s not. It’s addiction


She looked at him from across the dance floor. Sparks were flying the second she saw him. Low tops with a smirk on. God, he was gorgeous.  
He couldn't take his eyes off her. The way she moved left him gasping for breath. Short skirt and a belly shirt with eyes full of Satan's worst intentions. Amazing.  
Technicolor lights drew them both in. Pulses pounding in sync with the beat of the bass. The floor was hot, but caught fire when they stepped on it.  
She caught him looking at her from across the room. She bit her lips and continued to move. Her hips swaying as the heat engulfed her. Her mind losing itself in the ecstasy of the moment.  
The way she bit her lip turned him on. She walked like a model with a little more class. He tried to ignore her but he couldn't resist.  
They met face to face in the center. Sweat dripping off them at every angle. He smiled and she cocked her hip.  
"Dance?" He asked and her eyebrows shot up.  
"Can you handle it?" She said. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, slamming her back into his chest and beginning to move. She leaned back into him, causing him to bend back. Slowly, she let her hips glide into his, skin glistening in the flashing lights.  
His hand moved to her thigh. Pulling her closer, he bent further. She followed. Strong hands gripped her thighs and hips. They moved slowly, seductively.  
Her heart started to race in his grip. She could feel the clothes on her back getting heavier by the second.  
His mind was starting to race. All wanted was to pull her closer, and closer. She ground up against him, moving faster as the music kicked up. He tossed his head back. He was beginning to feel what hell was like.  
He leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder. She felt his breath on her neck, and almost gave in.  
"Want it?" He whispered in her ear. She licked her lips and turned into him. Chest to chest, she flung her arms around his neck. Her hips still grinding into him.  
She moved her face so she was right up in his. Her lips only precious centimeters from his. "Do I want it?" She smirked. Her breath mixing with his. "Come an get it." She challenged.  
He smirked and pulled her in closer to him. He leaned forward, causing his full weight to come down on her. She tossed her head back, letting her hair trail down. His lips pressed against her neck while they danced.  
He spun her, pressing her back flat against the wall. He pushed into her. Lifting her up so her feet were no longer on the floor.  
"I think I got it." He smirked, looking up into her green eyes. She smiled and bit her lip, nodding as he pushed harder.  
The walls vibrated against her back, and his lips returned to her neck. She gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers along the creases of muscle in his chest. His lips moved down her neckline. His hand traced her side up to the straps of her tight black halter. He tugged the straps down and came face to face with the treasures beneath.  
His lips met her skin and she yanked on his hair. Nails dug into his back, leaving deep scratches. Her other hand reached the waist band of his skinny jeans. She knew what she wanted. They both knew what they wanted.  
"I don't love you." His spoke into her chest.  
She clawed into his back as his jeans came undone. "This isn't love, sweetheart." She laughed.  
He looked up at her, a sly grin plastered on his face. A devious look in his onyx eyes. "No, It's not. It's addiction."  
She laughed, but was cut short when he drove into her. Ecstasy filling their bodies, as the beat of the music pulsated through their veins. Everything around them melted away. He drove in again and her nails curled deep into her flesh. Pain shot through his back. She was digging deep. But it felt good.  
They only needed a few minutes. Long enough to get their fix.


End file.
